The Demoness
by Hikari Of Life
Summary: Inuyasha and Seshomaru's groups travel together and meet a new demon. Kagome and Shippo get trained, Inuyasha gets his ass kick and Sesshomaru falls in love. WHAT? There will be traveling, action, romance, and othere crazy things I com up with. Some of the characters will be OOC. Sorry bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story hope you lik it:) _

*I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1: Found**

It was a hot mid June in the Feudal Era there are two groups that recently became one. The group consisted of 5 Demons, 4 Humans and a Half-Demon. The demons where Sesshomaru an Inu Demon, Jaken a Imp, Shippo a Fox Kit, Ah-Un a two headed Dragon and Kirara a Cat Demon. The humans were Kagome a Priestess, Sango a Demon Slayer, and Miroku a Monk. The half-demon was Inuyasha, he is Sesshomaru's half-brother. Today the group got up very early and are now heading North for they heard of a jewel shard that way, though it was now late afternoon and they have not rested.

**Kagome's POV**

'_Ugh I'm so tired, we've been walking all day_' I thought. '_I don't care if we have to hurry anymore I need to sit down_'. "Hey, Inuyasha can we take a break. At least to eat lunch, please." I said with pleading eyes.

"Keh. No" Inuyasha said not even looking at me. '_Why you little… Wait_' I thought. "I sense a jewel shard," I said pointing forward. '_But its weird the jewl shard is so pure, it's not tainted at all_' I thought to myself.

"Finally" Inuyasha says, while we all run to get the shard. Everyone but the kids and I enter the clearing fully. "Hey, you give me the damn shard" I here Inuyasha say. Though when I go stand slightly behind him to see who he is talking to.

'_Wow…'_ I think will looking at the demoness sitting on a tree branch in front of us. The demoness look to be as tall as Inuyasha , she had long snow white hair (except the tips of her hair are blue), she had fox ears on the top of her head and a white fox tail (on the tips of both ears and tail are also blue), though not like Shippo's tail because it was longer and looked well groomed. She didn't even look at us until I was standing next to Inuyasha and when she did turn she looked at me, that is when I saw her markings: she had two strips (color blue) on each cheek and a star (color purple) on her forehead. Then she jumped off the branch and started to walk towards me. I started to get nervous under her intense gaze but still looked into her eyes that were a very bright blue color similar to Sesshomaru's but brighter but, I didn't see any emotion or sign that showed what she was going to do.

Then Inuyasha stepped in front of me with tetsusaiga unsheathed and said, "What the hell? I said give me the shard, if you wanna fight its gonna be with me."

Then she said, "I have no need to fight, half-breed". Her voice beautiful and soft, yet dangerous and threatening. Inuyasha went to attack but was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice.

"How are you" It seemed more of a demand than a question. She turned and looked at him in the eyes and said.

_That was chapter one. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Demoness**

*****I don't own Inuyasha. To the story!

"This ones names is Hikari. This one has been waiting for the priestess to return for over 200 years." She says in a more polite tone. I look at her like she was crazy because of what she said and the point that I didn't even know her.

Then Sesshomaru said or more like states, "You are royalty". Hikari's eyes turn a bright green but quickly turn back into bright blue. I think Sesshomaru also notice when her eye's changed color because his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hai, this one was the Northern Lord's fourth daughter but this one have never been treated as royalty, for this one look different and has different marking." She says in a low voice and looks up at the sky.

"So you were a princess, why did you leave?" I say softly.

"This Hikari had no reason to stay." She says in a polite voice. '_Why does she talk in third person?_' I think. "Kagome you have come for the jewel shard?" She asks. I nod, '_wait how does she know my name, and didn't she say she has been weighting for me for over 200 years?_' I think.

"Wait. How do you know me?" I ask/yelled at her while pointing an accusing finger. She looks at me with boredom and says,

"This one has no need to explain herself." Then out of the blue Shippo runs up to her and excitedly says,

"Your a very rare fox demoness, right?! I never thought I would meet a white fox demon!" By now he is jumping up and down with happiness. "Are you as powerful as they say? Wait, where is your third marking? And your other tails? How many tails do you have? Will I ever become as powerful as you? Can you train me in fox magic?!" He says quickly. We all just stand there surprised (well we all look surprised except the demoness an Sesshomaru) by his sudden happiness and excitement.

"Yes this one is a very rare color fox demoness. Yes kit this Hikari is very powerful, as well." There she puts up barrier and releases her era, when she does this a third marking appears each cheek and 3 more tails appear (she has 4 tails in total). We all stare(even Sesshomaru) at her in surprise and amazement.

"Wow! Thats so cool! Will you train me?! Please?!" Shippo says/asks her. She then again hides her era and power, and drops the barrier.

"WHAT!? Hell no, she is not gonna to travel with us. What if she works for Naraku and is just pretending to want to help us!" Inuyasha all but yells at us.

"Half-breed, this is not your choice but the priestesses is." She says in a bored tone. 'wow she kinda acts like Sesshomaru' I think to myself while Inuyasha starts ranting about something I don't know because I'm not paying attention.

"I think Lady Hikari should join us. Then she can train Lady Kagome and little shippo," Miroku says. "The Lady Kagome and Shippo can defend themselves when we can't get to them." Miroku says matter-factly.

"Yeah! Wait, you can't train me with my priestess powers you're a demon, so how is that going to work?" I say looking confused.

"This Hikari also has priestess powers, so this one can teach you," She says flatly. "And yes kit i will gladly train you as well." And Shippo's face lights up and goes to Rin and tells her about it. I look at her confused and say,

"How can you do that, you're a full demon, right?"

"That is none of your concern," She says. "Do you wish for this one to train you yes or no."

"Yes" I says hesitantly.

"Hn. This Hikari will return shortly." She states and disappears before we can protest.


End file.
